Más que un perdón
by Kmiya
Summary: Él buscaba el perdón, pero necesitaba más que eso. El otro solo necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Y todos los demás querían que la normalidad regresara al barco de una buena vez.


** Fandom:** One Piece, Movie 5º La Madición de la Espada Sagrada_ (Curse of the Sacred Sword)_.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoilers de la quinta pelicula. Yaoi. Vouyerismo (?). OoC (;_;U)  
**¤ Palabras:** 4.000. ¡¡CUATRO MIL!! *no se lo cree* (en realidad 4.008, pero no quiero contar los separadores xD).  
**¤ Aclaraciones:** _"Dos Fleur Spy"_ sería algo como "Dos flores espías" (Las técnicas de Robin son una mezcla de español+frances+ingles). Esa técnica es invento mio.

* * *

Más de una semana había pasado desde que dejaron aquella extraña isla en donde conocieron –de un mal modo– al viejo amigo de Zoro, Saga. Desde que zarparon a mar abierto el ambiente en el Going Merry se mostraba tranquilo, posiblemente más de lo usual y todo por que, al parecer, su capitán había perdido gran parte de su hiperactividad y ahora prefería pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo mirando hacia el mar desde su asiento favorito que estar correteando por todo el lugar. Pero las cosas no se quedaban ahí, pues no sólo tranquilidad era lo que residía en el barco, sino también existían momentos de suma incomodidad y tensión en el ambiente. Estos últimos provocados casi siempre cuando Zoro y Luffy llegaban a coincidir en alguna habitación o se encontraban en la misma área del barco –sin estar relativamente cerca el uno del otro. Todo por lo que había sucedido en aquella isla.

Zoro se consideraba, de cierta forma, culpable por el comportamiento de Luffy. Sentía que había traicionado la confianza que existía entre el moreno y él desde el mismo momento en que se habían conocido. Luffy había depositado su confianza en Zoro desde un inicio sin dudarlo, y cuando más lo necesitó él lo _traicionó_ de cierta forma. El espadachín creía que había roto la promesa que le hizo a Luffy aquella vez en el Baratie, y que por esa razón su Capitán le odiaba, pero era muy educado para decírselo abiertamente o al menos insinuárselo –lo cual era algo extraño, considerando que el chico era una persona demasiado transparente como para ocultar de esa manera sus sentimientos-, aunque también existía ese rasgo de Luffy el cual consistía en que odiaba hacer sentir mal, de una u otra forma, a sus nakamas. Fuera como fuera, Zoro lo había traicionado y, peor aún, se había traicionado a si mismo. No tenía por qué haber actuado como lo hizo. De acuerdo, él era una persona que nunca rompía una promesa, no importando los años que pasaran desde que la había realizado, pero eso no significaba que para cumplir una antigua promesa debiera ir en contra de una actual (o _semi_-actual).

En pocas palabras, Zoro estaba hecho un lío al no saber como actuar y que tanto mal había causado con sus acciones en aquella ocasión. Pero si sabía cuanto mal había hecho, incluso hasta casi perdía la vida por culpa de sus dudas. Por eso el espadachín se encontraba metido en alguna especie de mutismo, siempre prefiriendo quedarse solo en algún lugar –preferiblemente la canasta del vigía– con tal de evitar las peleas innecesarias, los regaños y el encontrarse con Luffy. Definitivamente aquello era algo que tenía muy preocupados a todos los demás.

Por el otro lado, Luffy se sentía algo triste. Sabía que con su comportamiento actual estaba preocupando innecesariamente a sus nakamas, pero no podía evitarlo. Su depresión no sólo tenía que ver por lo que había hecho Zoro, de hecho, no lo culpaba por haber seguido sus instintos y cumplir su palabra aunque eso significara arriesgar su propia vida. Sino que se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido en sí y por lo mal que él había actuado. Luffy no era una persona que razonara mucho antes de actuar, y mucho menos pensaba en las consecuencias que sus actos traían o habían provocado. Pero en aquella ocasión fue distinto. Por su culpa –o así lo creía él– Zoro se sentía mal consigo mismo, posiblemente culpándose por no haberlo apoyado en aquella batalla. Pero Luffy no lo culpada de nada, es más, incluso se sentía orgulloso de tener a un nakama y primer oficial como él, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de cumplir sus promesas.

Definitivamente, sino se hacía algo pronto, la situación empeoraría al grado de que ya no pudiera solucionarse con simples palabras. Ese era el temor en general del resto de la tripulación. ¿Qué sucedía si Luffy y Zoro no volvieran a hablarse? ¿Sería todo como hasta ahora o alguno decidiría marcharse?

-

Aquel día, cuando ya habían pasado diez días desde que se vivía aquella situación, Robin había salido de la cocina y miraba fijamente a su capitán, quien seguía sentado en su lugar de siempre. Aquel día era distinto, la preocupación en la arqueóloga estaba llegando a su punto más alto, pues Luffy no había ido a comer, y Zoro tampoco. Alzó el rostro, sólo para observar al espadachín sentado en el puesto de vigía, viendo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el moreno.

Suspiró, para después mirar hacia el frente de manera decidida, como si las dudas hubieran desaparecido. Ya habían esperado lo suficiente, intentando ser pacientes para ver si aquel problema podía solucionarse sólo, pero el tiempo se había agotado. Era hora de que ellos actuaran.

Esa misma noche, aprovechando que Zoro ya tenía complejo de ave y Luffy se había ido a acostar temprano, todos se reunieron en la cocina para comenzar a idear su plan de acción. Usopp tenía la idea de ponerlos a pelear, para que así sacaran todo lo que tenían guardado, pero Nami le había dando una rotunda negativa que quedó muy entendible por el golpe que le propinó. Sanji consideraba que encerrarlos en la bodega no estaría mal, pero Robin le dijo que si ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que había sucedido en realidad y seguían culpándose no hablarían nada estando encerrados y pudiera ser que las cosas empeorasen.

Las horas pasaban y a ninguno se le ocurría algo que pudiera ser de verdadera ayuda. Hasta que un comentario inocente de Chopper les dio una idea.

―¿Y sabemos en realidad por qué no se hablan?

Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que cada uno tenía una idea muy distinta de la verdadera razón de aquella 'pelea'. Nami pensó que sería buena idea que hablaran con los afectados, para así saber que es lo que estaban pensando y sintiendo en esos momentos, además así sabrían que tan grande era el problema en si.

Y las cosas quedaron de esa manera: Chopper se encargaría de conversar con Zoro, por ser el único –además de Luffy– que podía platicar normalmente con el espadachín (sin temor de sufrir algún corte). Aunque también influía el hecho de que al parecer Zoro sentía cierto afecto estilo hermano mayor con el pequeño reto. En cuanto a Luffy, Robin sería la encargada de platicar con él, principalmente porque el moreno la respetaba mucho y parecía que la mayoría de las veces buscaba el consejo de la arqueóloga para saber actuar. Ni que decir que ella estaba encantada, porque lo que menos soportaba era ver a su Capitán deprimido.

Al día siguiente actuarían, esperando que su plan fuera buena idea y las cosas no se complicaran aún más (si eso era posible).

-

Cuando el sol aclaró, Chopper se desesperó y miró a su alrededor, notando como todos aún permanecían dormidos, o bueno, casi todos. Zoro no se encontraba presente, así que dedujo que seguía en el puesto de vigía. Sonrió ante eso, al menos tenía una excusa para subir y verlo, después de todo él era el doctor del barco y no permitiría que nadie cayera enfermo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, para ir a donde tenía todo su equipo médico. Preparó un pequeño brebaje, lo guardó en un frasco y subió el mástil, encontrándose con un Zoro despierto, quien le miró con una ceja alzada.

―Te traje esto ―dijo el pequeño reno, mostrándole el frasco―. Es una infusión para que recuperes las fuerzas.

―Me encuentro bien ―alegó el espadachín. Chopper frunció el ceño, acercándose a él sin dejar de ofrecerle el frasco.

―No es cierto, llevas muchos días aquí, sin entrenar ni comer bien. Ahora, bébetelo ―dijo con seriedad. Zoro dudó, pero al final tomó el brebaje y se lo bebió de un trago, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso por el comportamiento de Chopper. El reno había adquirido algo de carácter desde que se había unido a ellos. Chopper, por su parte, estaba contento al notar como Zoro le había hecho caso, ahora sólo se dedicaba a pensar en como iniciar una conversación y manejarla de tal modo que el tema que le interesaba saliera a relucir.

Un suave silencio se hizo presente, siendo un tanto incomodo. El médico se retorcía levemente en su lugar, al parecer sin saber como sacar a relucir el tema. Zoro solo lo veía, posiblemente sospechando la verdadera razón por la que había subido hasta ahí. Suspiró y se puso de pie, llamando la atención del reno. Se recargó en el mástil, mirando hacia el cielo y murmuró unas palabras que le dieron la confianza suficiente a Chopper para cumplir su 'misión'.

―No te esfuerces demasiado.

Chopper sonrió quedamente, jugando con sus pesuñas y preguntó, sin mirar al espadachín: ―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―Zoro lo miró de reojo y Chopper se puso un tanto nervioso, creyendo que había sido imprudente―. ¡No tienes que contestarme si no quieres! ―aclaró, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro―. Sólo pregunté porque te he notado extraño y estaba preocupado, después de todo soy el médico del barco y no quisiera que te enfermaras... ―y así siguió hablando sin parar.

Zoro sonrió un tanto divertido. Se volteó para quedar de frente a Chopper y se colocó de cuclillas, poniendo su mano sobre el sombrero del menos. Chopper se calló y alzó la vista para verlo.

―Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntármelo directamente.

―Pero eso no me asegura que vayas a contestarme ―Aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Roronoa, quien inconscientemente le dio la razón. Así que decidió que haría una excepción con él y lo incitó a que le preguntara lo que quisiera, aunque claro está, nunca esperó que le preguntara precisamente _eso_: ―¿Por qué estas tan afectado con lo sucedido en la Isla Asuka?

Zoro se queda callado por unos instantes, meditando la respuesta, ya que no quería que Chopper se confundiera o sintiera mal por sus preocupaciones. Pero se da cuenta de que necesita hablarlo con alguien, sino explotaría. Así que comienza a relatarle todo, desde como conoció a Saga y la promesa que surgió entre los dos, el como conoció a Luffy y surgió aquella promesa tan importante para él después de haber sido derrotado por Mihawk, hasta el punto en que se sintió un miserable traidor. Chopper lo escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que cargar Zoro y sintiéndose de cierta forma dichoso al comprender que le tenía la confianza suficiente para abrirse de esa forma con él.

Cuando Zoro terminó de hablar, miró a Chopper, como esperando a que lo juzgara. El reno se cruzó de brazos, con gesto pensativo, procesando toda la información que se le había otorgado. Al final, suspiró y volteó a ver a Zoro, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¿En serio crees que Luffy sienta eso? ―preguntó, haciendo que Zoro se desconcertara un poco―. Digo, para mi Luffy no sería capaz de odiarte o pensar algo así. Él prefiere no preocuparse, aunque después se siente mal si por su culpa alguno de sus nakamas resulta herido –de cualquier forma-, pero se le pasa pronto.

―Por eso digo que este caso es diferente ―refutó el espadachín―. Ya ha pasado más de una semana y él sigue sin regresar a la normalidad.

―Posiblemente eso es porque tú no dejas de pensar en eso y lo afectas de algún modo.

Zoro aceptó eso y se dejó caer, cansado. Chopper se bajó el sombrero hasta taparse los ojos, aún pensativo, seguía sorprendido al ver lo afectado que estaba el primer oficial, preguntándose sin poder evitarlo si en verdad sus palabras serían de alguna ayuda.

―¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en Arabasta?

―¿Eh? ―Roronoa alzó el rostro, mirando a su nakama un poco confundido.

―Lo que me dijiste aquella vez, cuando nos perdimos los tres en el desierto.

Zoro cerró los ojos, con gesto meditativo. Recordó ese día, los tres se habían separado del resto por culpa de que Luffy había tomado el _jugo_ de un cactus y lo hizo alucinar. Sonrió de lado al rememorar ese momento. Luego recordó perfectamente bien la platica que tuvo con Chopper. Asintió, dándole a entender al mismo que sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Así que Chopper prosiguió:

―Si tu sentir sigue siendo el mismo, entonces ¿por qué dudas ahora? No creo que después de lo sucedido en la Isla Asuka Luffy desconfíe menos de ti. Él no es así.

Y fue lo último que dijo, levantándose del lugar y decidiendo bajarse del mástil. Zoro necesitaba meditar el resto solo y llegar el mismo a una decisión. El espadachín lo vio marcharse sin prestarle mucha atención, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-

La puerta de la bodega se abrió y los presentes voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Nami. Sanji le ofreció un vaso con leche al menor del grupo.

―Bien, creo. Lo demás depende de él ―Suspiró, aceptando la leche y sentándose sobre uno de los barriles. Los otros tres pusieron gestos entre resignados y pensativos. Les abrumaba el no poder hacer más que eso.

―Bueno, al menos ya terminamos con uno ―Trató de animar el cocinero.

―¿Aún no tienen noticias de Robin?

Usopp negó con la cabeza y todos miraron hacía arriba, preguntándose que tanto más tardaría en terminar la platica que Robin y Luffy tenían en la cocina desde hace rato.

-

La mujer de piel morena estaba sirviéndose una nueva taza de café, mientras que el chico comía un postre de manera lenta, algo muy extraño en su persona (aunque si lo pensabas, eso era algo normal en los últimos días). Robin lo miró y se preocupo, considerando que debía de ser algún tipo de pecado ver esa mueca de tristeza en el joven rostro de su Capitán. Dejó su taza en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo por los hombros. Luffy agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya llevaban más de una hora conversando y hasta el momento Robin podía deducir un par de cosas:

1. Luffy era un chico con un gran corazón y demasiado noble para su propio bien.

2. Tanto él, como Zoro, eran personas que –al parecer– les costaba mucho expresar sus preocupaciones.

3. Luffy no odiaba a Zoro.

3.5. Es más, se culpaba de todo lo que estaba pasando.

La chica tomó su taza y le dio un trago, mirando de manera pensativa el techo sin quitar su mano del hombro de Luffy. Al parecer iba por buen camino, pues el moreno se había abierto fácilmente con ella y le había contado sus pesares, pero aún existían cosas que necesitaban aclararse antes de pasar a la 'segunda fase' del plan.

―Capitán-san, ¿no ha considerado lo que puede estar pensando Zoro?

Luffy le miró en el momento en que ella dejaba de abrazarlo. Luego bajó el rostro, observando lo que quedaba de la rebanada de pastel.

―Si,

―¿Y qué crees que ha estado pensando todo este tiempo? ―El suspiro que escapó de los labios de Luffy no pareció buena señal.

―Que me odia. O, al menos, me culpa de haberlo puesto en aquella situación incomoda.

―¿Por qué crees eso? ―preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Después de esa conversación se encargaría de darle una buena cachetada a aquel que se atreviera a decir que tenía un capitán infantil.

―Porque lo noté, Zoro sufrió mucho, y no lo digo sólo por lo sucedido al final con esa espada. Él tuvo que _elegir_ entre su lealtad hacía mi y la lealtad hacía su viejo amigo.

Robin rompió el abrazo para ponerse de pie, el tono que utilizaba Luffy le dolía. Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó un suave golpe a sus pies. Le dio la espalda a Luffy y utilizó su poder para hacer que un ojo y un oído florecieran en la bodega, cosa que asustó a Usopp por la manera en que aparecieron. El ojo de Robin parpadeó, como esperando la razón por la que le interrumpieron.

―Zoro va a la cocina, Robin ―dijo Nami. El ojo miró a su alrededor y luego parpadeó. Al segundo siguiente ambas partes del cuerpo desaparecieron.

La usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi había hecho que floreciera otro ojo en el mástil, de tal forma que pudiera ver la entrada de la cocina y fue cuando notó que las palabras de la navegante eran ciertas. Así que ya había llegado la hora de que jugara su última carta.

―Capitán-san ―Le llamó, haciendo que Luffy volteara a verla. Robin se volteó, sonriéndole de manera tierna. Habló hasta que estuvo segura que Zoro estaba en la puerta, sonrió internamente al ver como se detenía en el momento en que escuchó su voz―. ¿Y tú no te sentiste mal? Tu vida era la que corría peligro.

Al escuchar eso, el espadachín cerró con fuerza sus puños, temiendo escuchar la respuesta de Luffy. Pero no se retiró.

El nieto de Garp miró largamente lo que quedaba de su pastel, para después comerlo de un bocado y ponerse de pie. Miró a Robin con expresión tranquila.

―Un poco, la verdad. Pero el que lo pasó peor fue él, no yo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Zoro abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo, Luffy le miró sorprendido y Robin le sonrió, cosa que le dio mala espina. Para él, esa mujer tramaba algo.

―Con su permiso, creo que Navegante-san me está llamando. ―Mentira, en ningún momento se escuchó la voz de Nami, pero se marchó antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo.

-

En el momento en que la puerta de la bodega se abrió, Robin se vio rodeada por Nami, Chopper y Usopp, quienes le preguntaban una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo, que es lo que estaba pasando en la cocina. Ella alzó la vista y miró a Sanji, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le importara (lo cual era una gran mentira, podía notarse en sus ojos).

Alzó las manos, haciendo un gesto para que guardaran silencio y pudieran calmarse. Los otros tres, algo dudosos, lo hicieron.

―Por el momento, ellos dos están solos haya arriba ―dijo, señalando hacía el techo. La mirada de todos se volvió hacía ese lugar. Aunque Nami miró a Robin, con una sonrisa.

―¿Puedes informarnos?

Robin parpadeó y sonrió de igual modo, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Se enderezó y cruzo los brazos, cerrando los ojos.

―_Dos Fleur Spy._

-

Sin que ninguno de los dos presentes en esa cocina se diera cuenta, un ojo de color claro y una oreja morena aparecieron en el techo, dispuestos a no perderse ningún detalle de lo que ahí sucediera y sobre todo a que ninguno de los dos chicos los notaran.

Monkey D. Luffy, al verse sólo con su primer oficial, se puso un poco nervioso y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a donde estaba Zoro. El espadachín, sintiéndose algo abrumado de repente, caminó hacía la cava y tomó una botella de sake, abriéndola y dándole un gran trago. Maldijo a Robin mentalmente, culpándola de aquel mutismo por su abrupta manera de desaparecer.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguna se atrevía a hablar. Se veían de vez en cuando, volteándose de manera abrupta cuando sus miradas llegaban a chocar. Zoro se sentía un completo estúpido, pero agradecía que no hubiera nadie más para verlo.

―Lo siento.

La disculpa se dejó escuchar en un susurro demasiado quedo como para que pudiera asegurarse que en verdad fue pronunciada por los labios del otro y no era un producto de su imaginación. El espadachín miró a su capitán, confundido. El joven alzó el rostro (el cual había bajado después de decir aquellas palabras) y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Lo siento ―repitió y aún así Zoro no lograba comprender la razón de dichas palabras.

―No ―dijo, después de haber guardado silencio, siendo ahora Luffy el que estaba confundido―. Tú no deberías de disculparte, el culpable de todo lo sucedido he sido yo, no tu.

Luffy niega con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía él. Zoro sólo bebe otro trago de su sake, con la vista fija en el suelo.

―Estas en un error. Es mi culpa. No te apoyé... no te ayudé cuando más necesitabas una mano amiga. Lo sien...

―No vuelvas a decir esas dos palabras ―Le _amenazó_ el de cabellera verdosa, callándolo al posar su mano sobre la boca del chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo, tomándolo por sorpresa―. El único que le falló a alguien fui yo. No debí dejar que Saga te hiciera daño, de ningún modo. Él es mi amigo, lo acepto, e hicimos una promesa hace años, no lo niego. Pero eso no era excusa suficiente para haberme quedado sin hacer nada. Te traicioné, Luffy, casi rompo nuestra promesa por no saber como actuar. Perdóname tú a mí.

El moreno lo veía sorprendido, porque nunca había visto aquella expresión de pesar en el rostro de Zoro. Sonrió un poco, haciendo que su primer compañero se tranquilizara e incluso sonriera un poco. Pero segundos después se preocupó al ver como la cara de Luffy se tornaba roja y luego un tanto morada. Luego se dio cuenta que su mano no sólo le tapaba la boca, sino también la nariz y lo soltó, antes de que se fuera a ahogar.

―¡Perdón! ―gritó, apenado. Luffy respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Cuando lo hizo, miró a Zoro y rió un poco, para después abrazarlo.

―Robin tenía razón ―dijo, haciendo que apareciera una mueca de fastidio en el rostro del más alto al escuchar ese nombre, pero no dijo nada, queriendo conocer el final de esa frase―. Ambos somos unos tontos, tercos que nos obstinamos en nuestras creencias sin averiguar que piensa el otro.

Zoro lo miró por largo rato -correspondiendo el abrazo, claro–. Parpadeó un poco y después le tocó la frente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó un confundido Luffy.

―Reviso si no andas enfermo, has dicho muchas palabras que creí no entendías.

Luffy hizo un puchero, molesto, intentando separarse, pero Zoro sonrió y estrechó más el abrazo. Le besó suavemente en los labios, para después mirarlo a los ojos.

―Te prometo que lo que sucedió en aquella isla no volverá a pasar. Mi lealtad está sólo contigo y lucharé para convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas.

El capitán del Going Merry sonrió, colgándose en Zoro de manera infantil.

―Lo sé.

Cuando un nuevo beso se hizo presente, los dos miembros que estaban de más en aquella habitación desaparecieron convirtiéndose en pétalos, mientras que su dueña tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y les contaba el último reporte –con detalles incluido– a los otros cuatro miembros de la tripulación.

-

―Entonces, ¿ya todo regresará a la normalidad? ―preguntó Chopper, mirando esperanzado a Robin y sin entender por qué los demás tenían esas expresiones tan raras en sus rostros.

―Así es ―Le sonrió la arqueóloga, haciendo saltar de felicidad a Chopper. Robin rió un poco, al ver la cara de los demás.

―Robin, eres mala, no tenías que darnos tantos detalles ―murmuraba Usopp, con las manos sobre sus sienes―. Por tu culpa tendré pesadillas.

―¡Oh! Eso ha sido algo muy romántico, para ser un par de idiotas ―susurraba Nami, llevándose una mano a la boca para tratar de ocultar su risa de diversión.

―Yo sólo espero que no vayan a ser nada extraño en mi preciada cocina ―Se quejó Sanji, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡¡Cállate Sanji!! ¡¡¡No me metas más imágenes mentales!!! ―gritó alterado Usopp, dramatizando y haciendo que Chopper se preocupara por su salud, pues no entendía en si a que se refería.

Al menos, las cosas en la tripulación –y el barco en si– volvían a ser las mismas de siempre. O casi, porque Sanji no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse del marimo con todo el material que había conseguido gracias a su querida Robin-chwan.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
